The present invention features methods and devices for minimally-invasive delivery of radiation to the eye, e.g., the posterior portion of the eye. For example, the present invention features cannulas and afterloading systems (e.g., remote afterloading systems) for introducing radionuclide brachytherapy sources (RBS) to the cannulas for irradiating targets (e.g., targets of the eye). The RBS may be, for example, introduced into the cannula via an afterloading system following cannula insertion and positioning.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.